


Keep Me Close, Keep Me Close

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, But mostly fluff, M/M, Safe Word Use, also they fight over luke a little bit, bit of humiliation kink, its a little smutty bc i couldn't help it, lots of luke loving, luke is giggly and cute, pain during sex, safe kink, snuggles, so sorry if you hate it, there might be a pacifier too, which was on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael are looking back at him now too, brows furrowed and annoyance clear on their faces too. Luke can tell he’s in for it when they get back, and that wasn’t exactly his planned outcome but he’s not going to complain. He starts tapping his feet in anticipation once the commotion dies down, and he can’t sit still so his hands start drumming on his thighs to some irregular beat and he’s twisting his lip ring with his teeth and he’s not even meaning to be annoying right now but Calum’s having none of it.</p>
<p>“Luke, chill the fuck out bro. You’re driving me insane.” He growls, jaw locked and Luke realizes they’re all looking at him like that.</p>
<p>They look more pissed than annoyed now and he’s seriously probably going to regret this once they’re done with him later. But he’ll just have to wait and see for sure.</p>
<p>or: Luke's being annoying, and things don't go so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Close, Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from The Sinner by Memphis May Fire)

Luke feels like being exceptionally annoying today. Not for any particular reason, but they’ve got some promo and interviews to do and Luke’s just decided he wants to have some fun. He just gets so bored with all the same questions and answers and the drone of voices from people he doesn’t know and who probably couldn’t give a rat’s ass about him, and he just wants to make things interesting for once. Usually it’s Michael or sometimes even Calum that does that sort of thing, giving left-field answers to straight-forward questions or saying stupid shit just for a chuckle and Luke and Ashton are more often than not just kind of in the back of it all laughing and so today, Luke Hemmings has decided he wants to be the center of attention.

 

And he starts by taking absolutely for-fucking-ever in the bathroom to get ready. He knows the boys are going to be pissed and that they’ll yell at him for making a mess and then they’ll get over it and move on, but it’ll set the mood for the rest of his antics and he’s probably way too excited to cause a little trouble. But the thing is, despite what the general population seems to think, being a “celebrity” doesn’t mean he gets to act out and run around like an idiot and do incredibly stupid shit for no reason like a normal teenaged boy would. There’s always work to be done, especially in this band because they’re just starting to really break out and get big and they have to constantly be pushing and writing and attending events and there’s only so much time they get to have some fun that doesn’t involve some sort of other motivation. Once he’s out of the shower, the half-hearted yelling begins, although there’s a little more bite to it because he definitely took longer than usual and he also made sure to let his body drip dry on the tile instead of the towel he put down. He also purposely left his pajamas on the floor, which Calum absolutely hates, and so he gets those very harshly tossed in his face, which makes him giggle.

 

“You’re a pest, Luke Hemmings!” Calum yells from the bathroom, the shower starting up soon after. “And you used all the fucking hot water you dickhead!”

 

Luke giggles again, almost doubling over as he scurries away from the various towels and random items being chucked at him. “You love me.” He counters, smiling his dimpliest smile ever.

 

“Unfortunately.” Calum murmurs, shaking his head with a half-smile and shutting the bathroom door.

 

Score one for ‘Operation Annoy Anyone and Everyone As Much As Possible’, as Luke has decided to call it (look, he’s not clever, but it’s to the point and he likes obvious names for things). The rest of the day should be interesting.

 

*****

 

“Luke if you don’t fucking knock it off I’m throwing you out the window.” Michael threatens for the third time in less than an hour.

 

Luke giggles quietly from his seat in the car, aptly right behind Michael. He’s been pulling at the older boy’s hair gently every few minutes or so like an adolescent boy trying to flirt with his little school crush. Michael’s just been swatting him away, turning around with his face twisted in frustration, and Luke’s trying not to actually cackle and get himself punched but this is just too funny.

 

“Luke, just stop bro. Leave him alone.” Calum requests softly from the seat next to him, turning his music back on so loud that it can be heard over Luke’s own low-volume headphones. 

 

“Sorry Mike.” Luke mumbles, although it’s obvious he’s really not and Michael just barely mutters a slightly pissed ‘whatever’ before turning back around and playing with his phone.

 

Luke lets it die down for the rest of the long car ride, letting himself be ushered into the radio interview when they arrive. He shuffles in last, listening to the people greet them and offer them some water and a snack or two. Ashton, being the responsible one, immediately asks if they’re allowed to curse and if not he asks if the interview can be edited. He’s assured the interview is pre-recorded and that they will cut bits if they need to, so they can say what they want. They always ask that first, because they’re four 19-21 year old boys with a lot of energy and hardly any way to release it and they can get quite rowdy and loud around each other, so it’s best to be 100% sure of what they’re allowed to do. This information is like music to Luke’s ears because that means he can annoy them a shit ton more since they can’t technically get super pissed at him to keep up appearances and quell any rumors about tension between them, because there isn’t any to begin with but a fight in an interview would make it seem as such. They’re positioned in front of two mics, a pair of boys at each, and Luke happens to end up with Michael. They’re each given a pair of those huge headphones to wear, and once they put them on, the microphones come on and a little light above the door they came in goes red, signaling that they’re recording. The host introduces himself and the stations and announces that 5sos is in the building, to which they all say their hellos and then the questions start rolling. Luke gets bored halfway through the third question, and he turns to Michael on his right, who is watching Calum tell the radio host about what it’s like working with the people they look up to. Michael’s focused and calm for a change, they all seem to be except Luke, so Luke of course wants to change that and get someone riled up—Michael just happens to be the closest person to him.

 

Luke starts slow, just leaning really close to Michael and breathing all over him. Michael scrunches up his face and gently pushes Luke away, turning his attention back to the other two. Luke pouts slightly and sneaks a kiss to Michael’s shoulder while no one is looking, earning a fond wink and a pat on the arm. Luke smiles at him and waits for him to turn back before poking his side, making him squirm a little and swat at Luke’s hand. Luke giggles quietly, doing it again and again to the same effect. He stops to answer a few questions so that he’s not just randomly silent, knowing the fans will make a bigger deal out of it than it actually is, and then he gets right back to it, eventually resulting in his poking Michael’s cheek repeatedly. It’s obvious Michael’s doing his best to ignore it and keep his cool, but Luke can tell that he’s quickly losing what little patience he possess, and then he bursts.

 

“Fucking hell Luke, stop!” He yelps, shaking his head and apologizing to the radio host for the interruption.

 

Luke shrinks away and folds his hands behind his back, keeping himself in check for the rest of the interview. It ends and it seems Michael’s calmed down again, but he avoids Luke and makes it a point to sit as far away from him as he can on the car ride home. Luke gets shoved in next to Ashton, and he hasn’t annoyed him yet today so it’s the perfect set up. He grabs Ashton’s hand, looking as innocent as he can manage, and simply just starts playing with the drummer’s long fingers. He makes it look like he’s just trying to occupy his time, and truthfully he loves playing with Ashton’s hands anyway, so the oldest boy shrugs and looks out the window and lets Luke do as he pleases. After a few minutes Luke starts lightly tickling Ashton’s palm, ghosting his short nails over the sensitive skin to make Ashton’s hand twitch. And while this is fun and it makes him chuckle a little, it’s not doing its job of annoying Ashton so Luke kicks it up and leans down. He pauses for a few seconds, making sure Ashton isn’t looking so he can’t stop Luke before he does it. Once the coast is clear and he’s got enough saliva on his tongue, he leans further and licks a disgustingly wet patch right over Ashton’s palm and fingers.

 

Ashton squawks and rips his hand away, nearly hitting Luke in the face as he does. “For fuck’s sake Luke! That’s disgusting!” His face is scrunched in annoyance as he wipes his hand on the seat space between them. “God, why are you being so impossible today?”

 

Luke giggles and flops his head back so it’s laying over the seat. “It’s funny.” He offers, like that’s an acceptable explanation.

 

Calum and Michael are looking back at him now too, brows furrowed and annoyance clear on their faces too. Luke can tell he’s in for it when they get back, and that wasn’t exactly his planned outcome but he’s not going to complain. He starts tapping his feet in anticipation once the commotion dies down, and he can’t sit still so his hands start drumming on his thighs to some irregular beat and he’s twisting his lip ring with his teeth and he’s not even meaning to be annoying right now but Calum’s having none of it.

 

“Luke, chill the fuck out bro. You’re driving me insane.” He growls, jaw locked and Luke realizes they’re all looking at him like that.

 

They look more pissed than annoyed now and he’s seriously probably going to regret this once they’re done with him later. But he’ll just have to wait and see for sure.

 

*****

 

He doesn’t have to wait for long, because he’s shoved to his knees the second he gets in the front door. He’s not sure whose hands pushed him down, but the door slams shut and he’s on the ground in the same second and this is probably going to make him sore for longer than last time did. He stomach twirls with anticipation.

 

“Get upstairs, you annoying little fuck. Wait for us in your room.” Michael commands, looking down on Luke like he’s a complete imbecile. 

 

“Yes sir.” Luke says, moving to get himself up.

 

“No, no. You stay down there and crawl your way up there like the petulant little puppy you are.” Calum corrects.

 

Luke nearly whimpers, sinking back down and spinning around, his hands slapping against the kitchen tile floor as he starts crawling, being sure to arch his ass up and sway his hips just a little. He feels a sharp slap to his ass and he yelps, jumping forward to find Ashton smirking behind him, nodding him along. Luke tries not to smile as he crawls the rest of the way out of the kitchen and around the livingroom corner and up the stairs into his room—the last door on the right. He stays kneeling by the foot of the bed, not sure if he’s correct or not in doing so. He decides it’s the best course of action, since that’s normally what they’d have him do. He finds that he’s right when they walk in a few minutes later, nodding approvingly at his position. He bites back a satisfied smile as they shut and lock the bedroom door.

 

“What’s our safe word, darling?” Michael asks entirely too sweetly.

 

“Penguin, sir.” Luke answers quickly, practically falling over himself to get it out.

 

There’s no verbal response like there usually is, so Luke’s convinced they didn’t hear him or something, but then Ashton’s hands twist into the front of his shirt and pull up until Luke’s standing and he’s sure it’s going to rip. He’s tossed roughly onto the bed, landing on his back with a bounce and a puff of air. He pushes himself backwards as Ashton crawls onto the bed, and Luke moves until he’s whacking his head on the headboard and Ashton is smirk a few inches from his face. A large hand wraps around his throat and squeezes just tight enough to make him squirm.

 

“Now baby, you’ve been very bad today, and we’re beyond sick of you agitating us for your own amusement.” Ashton barks, releasing Luke’s neck to pull off his jeans and t-shirt. “It’s childish and stupid.”

 

“And if you wanna act like a child, we’re gonna treat you like one.” Calum adds, watching Luke’s boxers hit the floor.

 

Luke shivers because he’s got no clue what that could possibly mean, but it sounds like it’s not going to end well for him. “W-what-“

 

“Be quiet.” Michael snaps, pulling something from his back pocket and handing it off to Calum, who hands it off to Ashton. 

 

Luke quickly shuts his mouth and tries to find the will to keep himself from grabbing Ashton’s hidden hand and seeing what he’s holding. 

 

“Open up baby.” Ashton coos, evil smirk spreading over his face as Luke obeys.

 

The youngest boy shuts his eyes because he actually really seriously does not want to know what they’re going to shove in his mouth, probably like a ball gag or something. But he’s wrong. He’s so fucking wrong. As soon as it hits his tongue, he knows exactly what it fucking is. Honestly, this is more degrading than having to call himself a slut repeatedly (because that’s mostly true), or having to crawl around or clean shoes with his tongue. This is a hit to his manhood, not literally, but his “mental manhood”. His lips close around it and he tries not to moan. It’s a god damn pacifier. His breathing quickens through his nose and he opens his eyes to smug faces.

 

“Told you he’d like it.” Michael brags, ridding himself of his shirt and jeans, switching places with Ashton as he and Calum do the same. “You look kind of adorable like that, in a slutty sort of way. Sucking on it like all you’ve ever wanted in life is to have something in your mouth.”

 

Luke does moan at that because finally someone gets him. Michael shakes his head with a snort and leans forward, biting down on Luke’s jaw and then licking over it. He pauses to lean back and grab Luke’s thighs, using them to pull Luke into a proper lying position. Luke huffs in surprise as Michael’s lips keep traveling around his body, his tongue flicking out every so often to wet the skin. Ashton’s hands are soon shifting Michael to the side so he can get between Luke’s legs, biting down harshly into the skin of his thigh. Luke twitches and squeals, but it’s muffled by the pacifier. He’s quickly held down by Calum, who starts playing with the head of Luke’s already leaking dick, ghosting his fingers around it and teasing against the slit. Luke’s body is quickly heating up with all the attention, and it gets even hotter when Ashton’s tongue finds his hole. 

 

“Mmmphhh, hease!” Luke squeaks, attempting to say ‘please’ to urge Ashton on.

 

It miraculously works, although not without a short burst of laughter first. The oldest boy’s tongue wiggles around, circling Luke’s rim before sucking on it until it loosens just the slightest bit. He uses the opportunity to wriggle his tongue inside, swirling it around and tasting Luke. He lifts a hand and smacks Luke’s inner thigh, earning himself a moan. Michael and Calum are busy just watching him, sat on either side with their hands occasionally reaching out to touch random parts of him while Ashton goes to town. Everything feels fuzzy and white and Luke’s floating on the edge of ‘not enough, need more’ but he can’t ask, for more than one reason, and he couldn’t coherently form words right now even if he tried. He doesn’t even realize that Ashton’s stopped altogether, he’s too lost in this euphoria to notice anything else and he keeps his eyes closed, watching the flashes of light burst behind them. Little hums of content leak out without his say-so, and he can feel someone’s wet fingers teasing his rim which makes him hum again and spread his legs further apart.

 

“You feel good, princess? Enjoying yourself, huh?” Michael wonders, tone sickly sweet and threatening.

 

Luke’s got a feeling that this is where the soft caresses and quiet whispers get thrown out the window along with his dignity (if he’s still got any), and where the harsh words and rough hands make an entrance. And it’s a grand one indeed, the fingers sliding in him seeming to push some unknown ‘on’ button and he’s met with a few smacks to the outsides of his thighs. He sucks helplessly harder on the pacifier still plugged between his lips, letting himself be opened up by...whoever it is, he’s too lazy to check. He’s oddly calmed by the pacifier, which really does make him feel like a child and a stab of something strange hits him in the chest and he’s not sure how to feel. There isn’t a lot of time to think it through though, because sooner than he thinks he’s being flipped over and his hips are being arched up. 

 

“Ready to be fucked, slut?” Michael groans into his ear, pulling his head back by his hair.

 

“Mhhmmm.” Luke agrees, biting into the soft rubber of the pacifier and Michael quickly slides in.

 

The initial sting from the stretch burns a little more than usual, but he’s not sure how well he was prepped so he chalks it up to the boys being hasty and impatient and he’s pretty positive it’ll fade soon. His spine tingles as Michael starts moving in and out, picking up speed before Luke can even breathe properly. Minutes go by and Luke’s not feeling any better, not feeling any pleasure like he usually is. The whole thing feels off, the harsh slap of Michael’s hips feel like anger and not lust or even carefully handled aggression that’s designed to give him what he needs. The hands in his hair pull too hard and the fingers on his nipples pinch too harshly and he thinks his ass might still be sensitive and sore from last night because the sting is getting worse and his dick is going soft and why can’t he remember the word he’s supposed to say to make them stop?

 

Suddenly everything is red and flashing instead of white and warm and he’s starting to cry and the rough slap against the top of his ass jolts him into action and he grips the sheets beneath him, spitting the pacifier out quickly. “Penguin! Penguin, Michael!” 

 

Everything stops on a dime, the hands are gone and Michael is gone and Luke catches his breath as he presses his head to the pillow under his head, swallowing loudly. 

 

“Oh my god, Luke I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, baby.” Michael pants, pulling Luke very gently into his arms. “I didn’t mean to actually hurt you, Luke, I swear.”

 

He sounds like he’s crying, or like he’s about to, and that’s not what Luke wants. It’s not exactly Michael’s fault per say, it’s not really anyone’s fault, he just didn’t feel right—or good. “I know Mikey, I know you didn’t.”

 

“What happened, Lukey?” Calum wonders softly, petting Luke’s damp hair and kissing his cheek.

 

“It just, it hurt and I got really overwhelmed and then I couldn’t think and I couldn’t remember the safe word and it just scared me a little I guess.” Luke explains quietly, leaning his head into Calum’s hand.

 

“Why do you think we make you repeat the safe word every time before we start, nerd?” Michael chuckles, nothing but love and fondness in his voice.

 

Luke hides his blush, always caught off guard by how affectionate Michael is towards him—even before they started this odd four-way relationship sort of thing. Ashton joins the pity party with some cold water and Luke’s favorite stuffed penguin, tucking it into Luke’s arms as he carefully passes off the cup of water. Luke gulps it gratefully, holding his penguin tight and letting Michael hold him the same way. Ashton and Calum tuck him into some sweatpants and a sweater and Luke’s favorite beanie—which also happens to be Calum’s beanie, so technically it’s Luke’s favorite beanie to steal (seriously, who can resist a knitted hat, that smells like Calum, with a pompom on top?). 

 

“How about we watch a movie? I’ll order some food.” Ashton suggests, nuzzling his nose into Luke’s neck and making him giggle.

 

“Yes please.” Luke smiles, setting the cup down and letting Michael cradle him bridal style and carry him down the stairs.

 

Michael lays him down on the couch, grabbing a blanket before wedging himself behind his favorite boy and covering them with the fleece throw. He kisses all over the side of Luke’s face, leaving little pecks on his cheeks and nose and forehead, even over his closed eyelids and on the corner of his mouth. Luke giggles and turns to kiss Michael properly, the fuzzy head of his penguin tickling their chins.

 

“You two are so cute.” Calum comments, lifting their heads and sitting down, letting them lay on his lap.

 

Luke blushes again as Calum starts playing with his hair, leaning up to request a kiss from him too. Calum obliges and they sort of sideways-Spiderman kiss, Michael’s hand soothing over Luke’s chest.

 

“You know, I’m still sorry I hurt you.” The red haired boy whispers, resting his chin on Luke’s collarbone.

 

“Apology accepted Mikey. It wasn’t hurting me for long and you stopped as soon as I safe worded. I’m alright now, I promise.” Luke tells him, running a hand through Michael’s hair.

 

Michael nods and lays his lips on Luke’s neck, kissing before just leaving them there. Luke holds the back of Michael’s head to keep him there, slowly relaxing with Calum’s gentle hands brushing through his hair and Michael’s warm breath fanning over him. Ashton joins them a few minutes later, with plates of pizza and DVDs. He puts School of Rock in, handing off a plate to each boy before settling himself under Luke and Michael’s legs. They eat until they’re close to puking, tummies full and eyes droopy. Luke grins as his favorite part of the film approaches and he looks right at Calum, waiting for him to realize too. Calum looks down and grins wickedly, holding out his palm. Luke laughs and picks his own lazy hand up, putting two fingers in the center of Calum’s hand. Michael and Ashton watch with goofy smiles on their faces.

 

Luke waits for the right moment, biting his lip to keep his giggles at bay when it comes. He lifts his fingers one at a time in sync with Jack Black as he says, “Let’s rock, let’s rock today.”

 

A chorus of laughter meets him as Calum closes his hand around Luke’s, pulling it up to his lips so he can kiss it. “I love you, you idiot.”

 

“I love you too, meanie.” Luke mumbles through a cheek-aching smile.

 

“Hey, I love him more!” Michael argues, sucking gingerly on Luke’s throat.

 

Luke hums, about to respond when Ashton slides off the couch and scoots forward. “I love him the most, obviously.” He brags, pushing his lips on Luke’s and briefly slipping his tongue into Luke’s mouth.

 

“Oh you do not.” Michael counters, furrowing his brows.

 

“Please, neither of you can compete with Cake.” Calum announces matter-of-factly.

 

“Lashton always wins.” Ashton decides, rubbing his thumb over Luke’s chin.

 

“Everyone knows Muke is the ultimate power couple.” Michael corrects, pushing his face onto Luke’s face.

 

“Guys!” He chuckles, gaining their attention. “You all love me equally, and I love you guys. Okay?”

 

They exchange a few looks and then they’re practically tackling Luke in agreement, kissing his skin and his hair and telling him he’s adorable. Luke can’t keep the smile off his face even after they back off a little and watch the rest of the movie, dozing off in the warmth of each other. He decides Operation Annoy Anyone and Everyone As Much As Possible was a success after all, because he’s got his boys and he’s got his penguin and he’s falling asleep to Jack Black singing about how ‘rock got no reason’, how it just happens, and he thinks love is like that too. It just happens, and he’s glad these boys happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is what you guys wanted. I tried to make it as fluffy as I could while still keeping a little of the smut aspect, so I'm praying it worked and you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think in the comments as usual (love how many I got on the previous one!) and please feel free to keep the ideas coming! Love you guys<3
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
